Read at your own risk
by fairytaillover4ever
Summary: When Natsu one day sneaks into Lucy's apartment and looks for something to entertain his boredom, he starts to read a book. This book isn't any book, its Lucy's diary! Will Natsu find out a secret about lucy? And if he does will he like what it is? This is my first story hope you like it plz reveiw!


**Fairytaillover4ever: Hey everybody! Fairytaillover4ever here! If you're reading this then that means your bout to read first my story!**

**Natsu: Well what else are they here for?**

**Fairytaillover4ever: -sniff- Natsu you don't have to be mean ~tearing up~**

**Lucy: God Natsu your so mean fairytaillover4ever ignore him**

**Fairytaillover4ever: Thank you Lucy, now for the disclaimers I Fairytaillover4ever, do not own Fairy Tail and never will (but if I did then I would make Natsu finally tell Lucy he loves her)**

**Natsu: YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T SAY ANYTHING!**

**Lucy: O_O ~blush~**

**Natsu: Lucy I can expl-oh forget it! Enjoy the damn story!**

(normal pov.)

"Man is it good to finally be home!" Lucy screamed as she walks into her apartment. Lucy thought about what she wanted to do first read? Write her diary? Eat? All were good options but she knew the best " I'll go take a bath to relax my muscles!"

And so the blonde mage skipped to the bathroom while sing a made up song she made about her bath. She started the water and put some special bath oil in to help her relax. The teen squealed in delight as the pink tiled tub filled to the top with steamy hot water and light pink bubbles.

Testing the water with her toe to make sure the temperature was just right she jumped in. Lucy's head plopped out of the water and sighed.

"perfect" , Lucy said to herself. She was in heaven, like nothing could go wrong, all except for the pink-haired dragon that snuck into her room.

(Natsu's pov.)

"I wonder where Lucy is? I thought she said she was going home and I wanted to surprise her by coming." _ Lucy, just her name makes me smile whenever I hear it… STUPID LOVE!_ All of a sudden I heard humming coming from the bathroom.

"Ohhhh she's taking a bath. Well I'll just wait here and scare her when she comes out" I softly snickered

So I waited…

And waited…

AND waited…

"GOD HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO TAKE A FREAKING BATH! LUCY'S BEEN IN THERE FOR LIKE HOURS!" ( Actually been waiting for only 5 minutes)_There must be something I can do to entertain my boredom! _ I thought to myself.

I looked around the small room and then I saw a strange book opened on Lucy's desk. I got up from Lucy's bed and started reading the weird book.

_"Dear diary,"_

Shit its Lucy's diary, maybe I shouldn't read it then…I looked over the page before closing the book. Suddenly, I froze, I saw the words "my crush" on the page. I mumbled "I know this isn't right but what she doesn't know won't hurt her." I started to read again.

_"Dear diary,"_

_ "It's been about a week since I realized I was in love with a certain spiky-haired idiot…"_

_Lucy's in love with someone with spiky hair? Maybe it's Gray. I would kill him if it is that Ice Fairy,_ I growled.

"_He's sooooooooo strong and whenever I look into his breath-taking eyes, I feel like I can fly! When we go on missions and it feels like there's no hope, he tells me to never give up and hearing his voice make me feel 1ox's stronger!"_

"Oh shit! She is talking about Ice Stripper!" I yelled softly.

_"He has to get into fights all the time and is really REALLY dense. He's always there to save me and will stand by my side till our last breath."_

I sighed, "Yep Gray won Lucy's heart. I'll kick his ass if he ever hurts her!"AS much as it pained me I read on.

_" I know he's not the most romantic type and probably doesn't like me, but no matter what I'll always love tha-"_

"**NATSU **DRAGNEEL**!**_ "__I_ whipped my head around to find the blonde beauty standing in a tiny pink towel.

(Lucy's pov.)

" ahhhh that bath was amazing!" I said in a relived tone. I opened the door to find a certain fire dragon-slayer reading my diary!

(normal pov.)

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!" the blonde screamed.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! Natsu said while trying to dodge the celestial mage but failed miserably.

Lucy grabbed the book and held it closed to her chest. "H-How much d-did you read?!", Lucy stuttered like a idiot.

". . . ."

". . . ."

". . . . . . . . . "

"HOW MUCH DID YOU READ?!" Lucy barked making the pinkette flinch." Enough to know who you love.", the young boy said.

Her head dropped, "S-So you know?"

Natsu sighed, "yeah…"

"And how do you feel about it?" Lucy asked in a worried tone. This made Natsu mad. Knowing he could never receive the love he held for the celestial mage back.

"how do I feel you ask? I feel like I want to know how in the hell can you fall in love with that lame Ice Stripper!?"

The girl's head came up to look into his eyes with a confused face. "What?"

Rage boiling the dragon-slayer roared, "Don't act like I'm a idiot! All the qualities you wrote Gray has!"

The petite girl thought for a second then started to giggle. This made the pinkette's rage overflow.

"Natsu, did you read all of it?" Lucy asked." No, you stopped me right before I got to that damn Ice Exhibitionist name."

Now the blonde teen was laughing harder and handed Natsu the book. "read the rest."

"Why? It's just Gray's name." Natsu told her. Lucy winked, "trust me you won't be disappointed"

Clearly annoyed, the boy took the diary and found where he left off.

_"But no matter what, I'll always love that fire-breathing, pink haired, transportation hating, food and bed stealing, accident prone, quick tempered, flame brain Natsu."_

Amazed, Natsu looked up to see Lucy blushing at him. "Luce… I never knew…" was all the boy could say.

"I-It's ok if you don't like me like that, I just didn't want you thinking I liked someone else." Lucy stammered

Natsu looked at her with a serious face. "I don't like you."

Lucy's eyes covered by her bangs choked out "oh…", while trying to hold back tears.

"Luce…"

"I'll be fin-"

Suddenly, Lucy felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and the other lifting her head."Luce, I don't like you because I _love_ you." Natsu said in a husky voice.

"Nat-mph!"

The blonde was cut off by Natsu as she felt warm lips on hers. It took her a second to recover from the shock, but soon melted into the kiss.

Natsu, feeling brave depends the kiss. Next thing Lucy knew, Natsu's tongue was roaming every inch of her mouth.

Though, both of the mages are strong, they still needed oxygen.

They stood there panting for a minute still in each other's embrace.

"Natsu I love you sooo much." Lucy rasped, still trying to catch her breath.

"Luce you are my one and only forever I'll love you till I die."

Natsu smirked and pulled the girl closer causing her to squeak. Before she could protest, he captured her lips once more; this leading to a whole night of happiness for the two lovers.

For what the two didn't know was a certain blue exceed was in the window taking pictures of the couple making-out. Happy chuckled, " I bet Mira will like this." And with that he flew off to show her.

**XxXTHE NEXT DAYXxX**

"Alright! Today's the day I'm going to confess my love to Lucy!" Gray said to Mira.

"Ummmmm Gray, I don't thi-"

"MIRA-NII TODAY I'M GOING TO TELL NATSU I LOVE HIM" A very excited Lissana said.

"I really don't think that a g-"

The guild doors opened to see Natsu and Lucy.

"Here we go! Wish us luck Mira-nii!" The youngest stratus sibling squealed."If you two would just list-", for the third time Mirajane was cut off.

"Oi! Everyone I have a something to say!" The pink-haired dragon slayer yelled from a table, getting everyone's attention.

"Natsu can it wait I have to tell you something important." The short haired girl said. Gray yelled over "Yeah can it Squinty-eyes I got to ask Lucy something."

"Shut up Droopy eyes!" Natsu shouted back. "Now back to what I was saying. Lucy Heartfillia is mine and mine alone and anyone who tries to flirt with her will die!" Natsu roared. He jumped down from the table and went right up to his girlfriend Lucy and kissed her right in front of everybody.

The whole guild was cheering and some saying things like 'bout time' or 'their so cute together' everyone was happy; everyone except a certain ice mage and a takeover mage.

"Now what did you want Lissana?" Natsu asked. "Gray, didn't you need to ask me something?" Lucy questioned.

"N-Nope." Both Gray and Lissana stammered and ran out o the guild doors.

A certain barmaid sighed " I tried to tell them" then laughed and went over to congratulate the new couple. (the one she was rooting for)

**Fairytaillover4ever:Thank you soooo much for reading! Please leave me a message or a comment (I will not be hurt if u give me a bad comment so don't worry)**

**Natsu:fairytaillover4ever your story was amazing you will probably get great comments!**

**Fairytaillover4ever: ok Natsu well thank you again and bye!**


End file.
